Equinocial
by Babi-Sora
Summary: "[...]Estranhos acontecimentos levarão Zero Kiryu a descobrir que vampiros podem não ser os seus únicos inimigos... E que o mundo das sombras não é governado apenas pelos Sangue-Puros"
1. Capítulo 01: Caça e Caçador

**Sinopse:** A estória se passa dois anos após os ataques do Conselho contra a Academia Cross,

que culminaram no desaparecimento de Yuuki e Kaname Kuran e na guerra contra as ambições de Sara Shirabuki.

Para recuperar o frágil equilíbrio entre ambas as raças, Isaya é coroado como o novo rei.

E neste cenário instável de caçadas intermináveis, Zero Kiryuu se mostra cada vez mais obcecado em abater vampiros.

Mas estranhos acontecimentos levarão Zero a descobrir que vampiros podem não ser seus únicos inimigos...

E que o mundo das sombras não é governado apenas pelos Sangue-Puros.

**.:**

* * *

**"**_Bem, eu inicialmente comecei a postar esta fanfic em outro site, mas como gostaria de ter mais opiniões diferentes, e aproveitando que eu já planejava dar uma editada e reescrita em algumas partes do texto que me deixaram insatisfeita, resolvi postar aqui também e mostrá-la a vocês._

_A trama da estória segue a linha "universo-alternativo", mas se baseia parcialmente em alguns acontecimentos dos mangás._

_O enredo será divido por 'arcos de capítulos', e pretendo me focar em personagens diferentes em cada um deles._

_Além dos personagens criados por Matsuri Hino (Vampire Knight) e Yabuki Kentaro (Black Cat), haverá também personagens de minha própria autoria inseridos na estória._

_Desde já muito obrigada e espero que gostem da leitura!_

_Beijos e até!**"**_

**_.:_**

**_Obs¹: _**_Este capítulo contém cenas narradas tanto em 1ª quanto em 3ª pessoa. _

_**Obs²**: O símbolo - **~{}~ **- indica mudança de cena._

**_.:_**

* * *

**_.:_**

***Capítulo 01*****  
**

_**Caça e Caçador**_

**~{}~**

* * *

**.:**

Eles eram vultos negros e gelados, por toda parte, talvez uma legião. Mas eu não iria esperar para contá-los de jeito nenhum. Podia senti-los me perseguindo. Não ouvia passos, mas o som de seus uivos e pressentia a aproximação.

E eu estava lá, correndo com todas as minhas forças, tanto que nem via por onde pisava. Meus pés apenas batiam contra o calçamento da rua de uma cidade antiga e assustadora, mergulhada numa noite com céu negro em que não era possível ver nem estrelas ou nuvens.

Havia casas e prédios antigos por toda parte da cidade, todos fechados e silenciosos. Poucos postes de iluminação permaneciam acesos e algo me dizia que eu era a única pessoa naquele lugar horrível.

Já estava quase sem fôlego e senti todo o meu corpo tremer quando uma das sombras passou a centímetros de mim. Desviei no ultimo instante e o vulto escuro colidiu num dos postes de luz, que tombou e teve a lâmpada estilhaçada.

_Não quero nem saber como teria sido se fosse eu..._

Sentindo como se meus pulmões estivessem queimando, forcei minhas pernas a irem mais rápido, rezando em silêncio para não me alcançarem. Atrás de mim, os perseguidores pareciam distanciar-se cada vez mais até desaparecerem na escuridão.

* * *

Tive um mau pressentimento

Foi fácil demais. Alguma coisa estava errada. Minha intuição berrava avisos em minha cabeça.

_Mas eles não desistiriam de você tão facilmente..._

Sem diminuir minha velocidade, atravessei uma avenida agradecendo aos céus por não haver carros passando àquela hora da madrugada.

_... A não ser que algo assustador esteja escondido nas sombras... Algo que com certeza não vale a pena encontrar..._

Cruzei uma rua.

_Bem, se eu voltar serei capturada..._

O vento frio soprava forte fazendo meus olhos lacrimejarem e minhas orelhas zumbirem.

_Então não tenho outra escolha... A não ser lutar com tudo que tenho e seguir em frente..._

Levantei o capuz do meu casaco, estreitei meus olhos e apurei os ouvidos.

Ninguém á vista.

_... Não importa o que seja. Afinal, nada pode ser pior do que eles..._

Porém, eu estava tremendamente enganada.

Quando dobrei a esquina estaquei automaticamente, quase tropeçando nos meus próprios pés. Havia um homem pálido de cabelos longos e roupas negras parado bem no meio da rua e ele olhava fixamente para mim.

Mas não foi sua presença ou fato de estar sendo encarada que me fez parar de correr. Foram os seus olhos vermelhos como sangue, reluzindo de maneira sinistra, como se me esperassem naquele lugar desde sempre.

Em um instinto de autodefesa virei-me e comecei a correr na direção oposta, já arrependida de não ter obedecido aquela voz irritante em minha cabeça.

Mal havia percorrido alguns metros quando surgiu outro homem com os mesmos olhos malévolos, desta vez um pouco menor e com cabelos curtos, impedindo minha fuga.

Eu estava encurralada, não podia voltar ou prosseguir.

E naquele momento, podia jurar que o ar tornou-se mais frio e a noite ainda mais escura.

**:.**

**.:**

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

**.:**

**:.**

— Eu estou avisando, as coisas já estão muito complicadas para o seu lado. Se você continuar irritando todo mundo, vai acabar perdendo seu posto! Já imaginou passar o resto da vida atrás de uma escrivaninha preenchendo papeladas de formulários, relatórios e todo aquele trabalho burocrático idiota que ninguém suporta fazer? Ou pior, ser trancafiado outra vez... E sabe para quem vai sobrar? Para mim! Qual é o seu problema?! É tão difícil assim _não discutir _com ele?

— ...

— Ei, Zero! Você está me ouvindo?!

— Infelizmente sim, Kaito. Aliás, se não parar de reclamar e fechar essa boca, você vai acabar denunciando a nossa localização. E se isso acontecer...

Zero apontou para fora do telhado da catedral de quase cem metros de altura onde os dois estavam. — Eu juro que te arremesso daqui de cima.

Kaito instintivamente olhou para baixo. Realmente, uma queda daquelas seria muito dolorosa. Não que ele estivesse com medo de Zero, já estava acostumado com a grosseria habitual de seu colega, e geralmente conseguia lidar bem com ele. Mas como o temperamento de Zero tem sido quase insuportável, Kaito mantinha a guarda em alta apenas por _precaução_.

* * *

E apesar de ainda querer dizer (e socar) umas poucas e boas na cara de seu parceiro, ele ficou quieto, pois sabia que no fundo Zero tinha razão: precisam encontrar os alvos da lista e não podem desperdiçar tempo.

Aquela caçada em especial já acarretara vários problemas aos caçadores.

Nas ultimas semanas, uma quadrilha de vampiros começou a agir em áreas específicas da Península Ibérica. De acordo com os relatórios, seus integrantes sequestram civis e os mantém em cativeiro para sempre terem sangue fresco sem a necessidade de capturar humanos com tanta frequência.

Para piorar, estes vampiros caçam em equipe, em horários aleatórios e tinham certa habilidade em encobrir os próprios rastros.

O número de vítimas já era estimado a onze mortos e quatro desaparecidos. Os corpos encontrados em bueiros, sarjetas, lixões e locais escuros eram quase irreconhecíveis e todos tiveram o sangue completamente drenado.

A polícia desconhecia a verdadeira natureza de tais crimes e investigava ás cegas, acreditando que o responsável fosse algum assassino em série ou se tratava de uma nova seita que envolvesse rituais de magia negra.

No QG da Associação dos Caçadores, o mestre Yagari repentinamente transferiu este caso para os dois. Zero protestou, alegando já estar muito ocupado caçando todos os alvos em sua própria (e lotada) lista e que não poderia deixar sua missão incompleta assim, sem mais nem menos.

* * *

A verdade era que Zero possuía uma obsessão em caçar vampiros e quando se concentrava numa missão ou algum alvo, ele simplesmente não conseguia sossegar até abatê-los.

No fim das contas, o mestre estava de péssimo humor, a discussão ficou feia e Yagari berrou um monte de lugares indiscretos onde Zero deveria_ colocar_ sua antiga lista de alvos.

Deu-lhes apenas uma semana para resolver o caso e capturar todos os envolvidos.

Do contrário, seriam punidos até que se arrependessem de ter nascido.

E assim, ambos acabaram escondidos em plena madrugada no alto daquela catedral, aguardando os malditos sanguessugas saírem da toca.

Zero se mantinha perfeitamente parado, atento a qualquer sinal da presença de algum vampiro. Ele estava agachado e tão imóvel que na escuridão era facilmente confundido com uma gárgula.

De repente, seus ombros ficaram tensos e Zero inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, como se ouvisse algum som muito distante.

Kaito o observava com cautela. Algumas vezes as habilidades vampíricas de seu parceiro podiam ser um tanto perturbadoras.

* * *

— Encontrou eles?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Sua face era fria e concentrada.

— Estão a algumas quadras daqui. Ao norte, próximos da estação de metrô.

— Quantos?

— Assim como você presumiu, cerca de cinco ou seis vampiros comuns. Provavelmente todos machos e dividiram-se em dois grupos. O grupo mais distante está a cerca de treze quadras. Julgando pela localização, os velhos túneis do metrô estão servindo de esconderijo. As últimas quatro vítimas desaparecidas talvez estejam confinadas lá.

— Então, quer dizer que eles se encontrarão para comer?

Zero respondeu sem desviar o olhar da vista noturna da cidade.

— É possível. Porém, talvez seja para definir o próximo esconderijo e reorganizarem-se.

— Sendo assim, isso significa que a maioria ou todos os desaparecidos podem estar mortos.– concluiu Kaito, com a voz variando entre a raiva e o desgosto.

— Sim. Mas espere... - Zero se deteve por alguns instantes e assumiu uma expressão intrigada. — O grupo mais distante... Parecem estar lutando entre si...

— Tem certeza? Como você sabe?

— Sinto o cheiro do sangue. Vou atrás deles. E você, siga para o metrô. O primeiro grupo vai demorar um pouco para alcançar a estação. Você terá tempo suficiente para cuidar deles e procurar pelos desaparecidos.

* * *

E num único movimento Zero se levantou e saltou da catedral, mergulhando dezenas de metros até aterrissar suavemente e quase sem fazer barulho no calçamento da rua.

— Ei, primeiro temos que chamar os... – o outro tentou dizer, mas Zero já estava fora de vista. _ Droga!

Pulando em atalhos pelas marquises, Kaito se dirigiu ao metrô com o pressentimento de que aquela noite seria_ muito_ problemática.

E ele tinha razão.

**.:**

**:.**

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

**.:**

**:.**

As duas criaturas avançaram para outro ataque. O mais alto tentou golpear-me com suas unhas compridas e afiadas como navalha.

Eu apenas tive tempo de desviar o suficiente para não ser rasgada ao meio e arfei de dor, quando senti suas garras cortarem a pele de minhas costas.

Girei o corpo e chutei seu peito com toda força, ouvi o estalo de suas costelas se quebrando e ele caiu para trás rugindo de dor.

Numa velocidade incrível senti um zumbido perto de meu ouvido esquerdo, e meu corpo se moveu por instinto, esquivando-se de um perigoso soco que certamente teria me nocauteado.

Tomei impulso e saltei, aplicando um chute lateral no rosto do segundo. O golpe fez a cabeça dele recuar num estranho ângulo de 90º, e de uma maneira que eu apenas poderia descrever como bizarra, o homem cambaleou tentando se manter em pé, seu nariz jorrava sangue e provavelmente foi quebrado.

Céus, eu estava sem sorte.

Aqueles homens definitivamente não eram humanos.

Eu acertava, chutava, revidava. Até cheguei a cortá-los com meu canivete, mas nada os fazia parar de atacar.

Se antes eu já me sentia sem fôlego por causa da corrida, essa luta desgastou o pouco de energia que me restava. Minhas costas queimavam enquanto o sangue escorria por meu casaco. Minhas pernas tornaram-se rígidas, meus braços estavam com cortes e pareciam pesar como barras de chumbo.

* * *

No fundo, algo me dizia que mesmo se eu lutasse a noite inteira, meus ataques não iriam detê-los. Respirava ofegando em busca de todo o oxigênio possível. Lagrimas de dor borravam minha visão e temia perder a consciência a qualquer momento.

Sem tempo para descansar, corri de volta para a avenida tentando me afastar ao máximo antes que ambos se levantassem e fossem atrás de mim novamente. O que não demorou muito a acontecer.

Ouvi um grito abafado e o som de tiros sendo disparados.

Olhei para trás e o que vi assombrou-me.

No chão, os corpos daqueles homens estavam se desintegrando até restar apenas... Pó.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo - e não teve haver com o frio – quando o som de passos rápidos e confiantes veio em minha direção.

Eu esperava muitas coisas. E então, saindo das sombras e ficando sob a luz do poste finalmente surgiu não um monstro, mas um homem.

Ele parecia ser bem jovem.

Era alto e pálido. Os cabelos eram de um incomum tom de cinza-prateado, usava um longo casaco negro e empunhava uma arma na mão direita. Caminhou até ficar a apenas dois passos de mim, apontou o revolver diretamente para minha cabeça e o metal frio da arma tocou minha testa.

* * *

Sabe, acho que aquela altura dos acontecimentos eu já deveria estar acostumada com coisas estranhas em minha vida.

Mas este é o problema, você nunca realmente se acostuma com as coisas, apenas se sente um pouco mais cético sobre elas. E talvez tenha sido por isso que eu fiquei lá, parada.

Claro, também não me restava mais forças para correr, estava ferida e provavelmente meus verdadeiros perseguidores esperavam-me em algum lugar não muito distante dali.

E sim, eu deveria ter sentido medo. Mas não senti.

Talvez fosse a exaustão bloqueando o meu bom senso.

Era como se minha mente tivesse se tornado completamente vazia.

Não conseguia sequer mover meu próprio corpo.

* * *

— Cansou de brincar de se esconder?

O som de sua voz era ainda mais frio do que gelo. Eu não ousei encarar seus olhos.

— Bem, agora a brincadeira acabou. Para você...

**.:**

**:.**

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

**.:**

**:.**

Sem hesitar, ele apertou o gatilho. O tiro ecoou pela rua. A cabeça da garota pendeu para trás e o corpo dela foi lançado ao chão com um _baque_.

Impassível, Zero deu meia volta e olhou para o fim da avenida. Nenhuma presença anormal a vista, a não ser a figura esguia de Kaito que se aproximava depressa.

Ao avistá-lo, Zero teve um _flash _de memória e finalmente se lembrou que deveria ter chamado as equipes de limpeza e perícia. Essas equipes são as responsáveis por cobrir todos os vestígios que os ataques dos vampiros causavam, além de registrarem e tratarem dos corpos das vítimas antes de entregá-los a polícia e as suas determinadas famílias.

Ele começou a desejar que seu parceiro tivesse se lembrado desse detalhe e contatado o QG.

Porém, quando Kaito finalmente o alcançou, Zero notou que ele não teve uma noite de trabalho das mais agradáveis. Sua pele cor de marfim estava pálida e a expressão pesada no rosto dele denunciava cansaço.

— Encontrou algum sobrevivente?

Kaito meneou negativamente a cabeça, afastando algumas mechas de seu cabelo escuro que teimavam em cair-lhe sobre a testa.

— Não. A perícia está trabalhando agora e as buscas começaram a ser feitas, mas julgando pelo estado do lugar, eu diria que todos já devem estar mortos.

* * *

Kaito apontou com uma expressão de desagrado para os vestígios do que antes foram os corpos de dois vampiros, poças e manchas de sangue no chão, um poste destruído, pedaços rasgados de roupas e uma janela quebrada.

— Ao menos você parece ter se divertido. E fez uma bela bagunça ...

— Eu até gostaria, mas o crédito desta vez não é somente meu. Foram eles que fizeram a maior parte. - Zero desdenhou, encolhendo os ombros.

— Ainda bem que este bairro está sob a jurisdição do QG. Ah, espera aí... Você pelo menos se lembrou de ligar para uma equipe de apoio. Não é?

— ...

— Fala sério! Já é a terceira vez que você se esquece disso. Eu chamei meu time para cobrir o metrô, mas parece que irão demorar um pouco até limpar tudo. Porém, já que você não chamou ninguém para te auxiliar, os outros vão levar ainda mais tempo até chegar aqui...

Kaito interrompeu subitamente o que dizia. Seus olhos castanhos refletiram um brilho que mesclava curiosidade e desconfiança. Ele enviesou o ângulo de suas sobrancelhas, direcionando seu olhar para algum ponto atrás de Zero.

* * *

— Ei... Por que você deixou um vivo? Não tínhamos concordado que bastava de prisioneiros?

Zero encarou Kaito.

— Mas do que diabos você está falando? Eu matei todos os três.

Ele virou-se para o que Kaito olhava. Há poucos metros, jazia algo que o surpreendeu.

Não havia notado antes porque nem se dera o trabalho de olhar duas vezes para o corpo onde acertou um tiro á queima-roupa e ainda mais diretamente na cabeça. _Negligência_. E das grandes.

Mas agora era inegável: ao contrário dos outros dois vampiros, o corpo daquela garota não se desintegrou em cinzas após receber um tiro preciso da _Bloody Rose_.

Entretanto, Zero tinha certeza absoluta que não errara aquele tiro.

E como poderia ter errado, naquela distância?

E além disso, vampiros sempre desintegram-se em cinzas ao receberem um ataque fatal de uma arma _Hunter_.

_Mas que diabos está havendo aqui?_

Kaito examinou o corpo.

— Ah, minha nossa... Eu retiro o que disse antes. Não precisa irritar mais ninguém para se ferrar de vez. Agora você finalmente conseguiu um passe só ida até a sarjeta.

— Não estou entendendo. O que você quer dizer com isso?

Kaito respirou fundo.

— Zero, essa garota não se desintegrou com o tiro da _Bloody Rose _porque ela é... Humana. E eu acho que você a matou.

**:.**

**.:**

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

**.:**

**:.**

* * *

_**"**E aí está o primeiro capítulo... E ele ainda não foi betado. Eu estou revisando sozinha e tentando corrigir o máximo de erros que puder. Mas__ se notarem qualquer erro, por favor, me avisem!_

_ E comente e diga o que achou, ou até mesmo diga se cometi algum erro na escrita ou na formatação._

_ Críticas construtivas e sinceras são mais do que bem vindas e eu terei o maior prazer em recebê-las!_

_E para quem me acompanhava lá no Nyah!, não se preocupem, eu não abandonei vocês!_

_ Eu tive alguns probleminhas e ainda estou um tanto enrolada com certas coisas... _

_Mas assim que eu terminar de revisar os capítulos restantes, irei postar novos capítulos fresquinhos para vocês!_

_Beijos e até a próxima!**"**_


	2. Capítulo 02: Vítima Suspeita - Parte I

**Obs:** _Leiam as notas finais!_

**.:**

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

_***Capítulo 02***_

_**Vítima Suspeita - Parte I**_

**~{}~**

**.:**

* * *

**.:**

**República de Trilunne¹ **

** 04h16min am**

**.:**

Numa das áreas menos movimentadas da cidade de _Rose Trilunne_² existe uma imensa construção em estilo gótico, oficialmente conhecida como 'Instituto de Pesquisa Ironheart'.

Dizem as lendas que fora erguida há cerca de trezentos anos por um misterioso grupo de cientistas aristocratas, com a finalidade de realizar experimentos secretos em cobaias humanas.

Outros já afirmam que originalmente o Instituto fora um sanatório onde diversos pacientes foram torturados até a morte e que seus espíritos ainda assombram os arredores do lugar.

Porém, seja lá qual for a versão mais aceita pelos moradores, é impossível negar que há algo sombrio, uma aura pesada e agourenta pairando ao redor das gigantescas torres e naves de pedra cinzenta que compõem aquela construção monstruosa e de aspecto medieval.

No entanto, apesar de o Instituto Ironheart não ser de fato amaldiçoado, ele realmente é um local a ser temido. Afinal, tanto seu nome quanto sua história são apenas uma fachada para encobrir sua verdadeira função: ser a sede do quartel general da _Associação dos Caçadores de Vampiros_.

**.:**

* * *

Lá fora, a noite já se esvaía com os primeiros raios de sol ameaçando surgir no horizonte, e por dentro a rotina do QG parecia seguir razoavelmente tranquila.

Os guardas vigiavam todas as entradas, os membros dos setores de administração e pesquisa trabalhavam horas á fio regadas a muita cafeína, a maioria dos _Hunters³ _ativos estavam ausentes seguindo suas determinadas missões; os faxineiros se preparavam para iniciar seus devidos turnos.

Entretanto, a situação na ala médica e na sala da presidência parecia beirar ao caos.

De um lado, os médicos e enfermeiros trabalhavam há três dias sem descanso tentando estabilizar o mais rápido possível sua mais nova paciente – uma garota que fora espancada quase até a morte por vampiros. - E de outro, Touga Yagari (recém-chegado de uma longa reunião diplomática junto de seu assistente Jinmu; o presidente Kaien Cross; e Isaya Shoto, o novo rei e líder da sociedade vampírica) parecia estar pronto para esquartejar seus dois pupilos a qualquer momento.

No escritório, o Mestre estava assentado atrás de uma mesa de madeira rústica, onde várias pilhas de papéis foram amontoadas num canto para dar espaço ao cinzeiro lotado dos cigarros que ele fumava sem parar.

Se a sala por si só já possuía uma atmosfera pouco acolhedora, com suas paredes e teto altos, as luminárias antigas e a fumaça provinda dos cigarros, a presença de Yagari conseguia torná-la definitivamente_ assustadora._

E diante do Mestre estavam Zero e Kaito, reportando uma notícia nada agradável.

**.:**

* * *

Enquanto Zero mantinha o rosto inexpressivo em perfeita calma, Kaito olhava para Yagari e conseguia sentir sua aura assassina engrossando o ar. Podia até jurar que se o olho esquerdo dele ainda existisse, estaria pulsando de raiva por trás do tapa-olho.

— Seus... Imbecis! Idiotas! Incompetentes! E acham que podem chamar a si mesmos de caçadores?!

— Mas senhor, foi o Zero quem...

— E quem foi que lhe perguntou alguma coisa?! Ainda não me lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião!

_ Hunf, eu já devia saber que ia sobrar pra mim... _– Kaito pensou, desejando poder estrangular Zero.

Yagari, por sua vez, inspirou e expirou de forma lenta e profunda.

Ultimamente, estes exercícios de respiração e meditação transformaram-se em um novo hábito que ele adotou para manter o que lhe restava da própria sanidade.

Desde que fora encarregado de cuidar da administração e da presidência durante a ausência de Kaien Cross, seus dias estão sendo ocupados por uma verdadeira maratona de trabalho estressante quase ininterrupto.

Suas mãos cerradas em punhos tremiam com o desejo de trucidar aqueles agentes estúpidos. Mas ele sabia que se os matasse ali mesmo, só iria agravar os problemas com a falta de pessoal na Associação, sem contar que teria de ouvir as lamentações insuportáveis de Cross pelo resto da vida...·.

_ É. Não vale a pena matá-los. Pelo menos não agora..._

Ele repetiu mentalmente essas palavras como se fosse um mantra, e por fim conseguiu recuperar um pouco do autocontrole.

Seu olhar afiado se focou em Zero. Desta vez, quando ele falou sua voz soou fria e dura.

— Kaito, vá até o centro de perícia e me traga o relatório completo deste incidente. Aproveite e veja se a equipe médica tem novidades sobre o estado da garota.

Mal Yagari terminara de falar, Kaito já estava fechando a porta atrás de si. Não era bom estar por perto quando o Mestre estava furioso.

Nem mesmo se fosse para assistir seu colega cretino levar um sermão.

**.:**

* * *

A sala foi tomada pelo silêncio como se Zero nem estivesse presente.

— Você já deve saber muito bem... – O Mestre finalmente se pronunciou, enquanto apagava mais um cigarro no cinzeiro.

Ele fez uma pausa, procurando com aparente displicência por um novo cigarro dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo negro que vestia, e em seguida o acendeu com seu isqueiro, dando uma única tragada no tabaco e logo depois jogando-o fora. —... Com a situação turbulenta que a Associação está agora, se aquela garota acabar morrendo, você terá de assumir toda a responsabilidade. E provavelmente, perderá sua licença de caçador, seu posto e sua arma.

Zero assentiu.

— Eu compreendo. Mas isto não irá acontecer.

— Oh, é mesmo? – Yagari debochou, com um sorriso de escárnio ameaçando surgir em sua face. — E posso saber de onde vem toda essa certeza?

Zero inclinou o rosto, ponderando por alguns instantes se deveria ou não dizer suas próximas palavras.

E quando ele voltou-se novamente para Yagari, havia uma estranha conclusão em seus olhos.

— Mestre, aquela garota pode não ser um vampiro, mas definitivamente há algo _errado_ nela.

**:.**

**.:**

* * *

** ~{} ~**

* * *

**.:**

**:.**

Kaito gostaria de poder se transformar em uma mosca minúscula apenas para bisbilhotar e ouvir a discussão daqueles dois. Mas antes de querer acertar as contas com Zero, ele estava mais afim é de saber o que dera errado naquela caçada.

Diversas perguntas borbulhavam em sua mente enquanto descia as grandes escadas de pedra.

Afinal, por que aquela garota estava correndo sozinha pelas ruas tão tarde da noite? Como ela foi capaz de resistir sozinha contra dois _vampiros_? E se Zero é capaz de identificar vampiros á longa distância, como é possível ter estado face a face com ela, sem perceber que se tratava de um humano?

Após caminhar por algum tempo e atravessar dois longos corredores de arcos, Kaito chegou à entrada da C- P- I, a 'Central de Perícia e Investigação'.

Na ampla porta-dupla havia guardas armados e posicionados em ambos os lados da entrada, todos encapuzados por longas vestes escuras de modo que quase não se via seus rostos.

— Identifique-se. - disse um dos guardas á direita.

Kaito acenou em resposta, retirou do bolso de seu casaco um distintivo com o selo da Associação e mostrou-o ao vigilante.

— Kaito Takamiya, Divisão Primária. Estou sob as ordens do comandante Touga Yagari.

O guarda que exigiu que Kaito se identificasse permaneceu em silêncio por breves segundos.

Na sede da Associação dos Caçadores, além de um árduo treinamento militar, todos os guardas e vigilantes são preparados especialmente para sentir e ler as auras e intenções de seus inimigos. Deste modo, eles se tornam capazes de detectar a presença de invasores, além de poderem discernir possíveis usurpadores ou espiões.

Kaito esperou pacientemente pelo veredito, pois sabia que naquele momento os vigilantes estariam utilizando suas habilidades sensitivas, analisando a aura dele a procura de qualquer indício de mentiras ou intenções assassinas.

Finalmente, os guardas acenaram positivamente entre si e permitiram-lhe a passagem.

— Entendido. Bem vindo, senhor Takamiya. – disseram em uníssono.

**.:**

* * *

**.:**

Entrar na C-P-I era como viajar para um espaço totalmente oposto ao estilo tradicional do QG e a aparência antiga de Rose Trilunne.

A Central é um amplo salão moderno com quase de vinte metros de altura e teto em forma de cúpula. Todo o lugar é bem iluminado e quase todas as paredes são cobertas por estantes lotadas de livros.

Há vários pequenos escritórios enfileirados, separados por cubículos e cabines onde os investigadores trabalham freneticamente nos computadores de ultima geração. Muitos agentes preenchiam relatórios, outros procuravam antigas informações no banco de dados ou acrescentavam novas.

Mesas eram localizadas estrategicamente onde pesquisadores vestindo jalecos brancos mexiam em mapas, gráficos, quadros digitais, utilizavam aparelhos e máquinas dos mais diversos tamanhos que Kaito não fazia ideia do que eram e nem para o que deviam servir. O ar tinha uma estranha combinação de cheiros de café expresso, desinfetantes e livros velhos.

* * *

Enquanto atravessava o salão, Kaito passou por uma mesa onde um grupo de homens se debruçava sobre enormes pilhas de pastas-arquivo, folheando e organizando documentos em ordem alfabética ou cronológica.

Mulheres ocupavam filas de cabines recebendo telefonemas, transferindo ligações e direcionando mensagens entre outros laboratórios e filiais.

Ao observar os arredores do ambiente, Kaito imaginou Zero recebendo a punição de trabalhar ali em carga horária extra. A ideia fez um sorriso diabólico estampar seu rosto.

Ele achava inacreditável todas aquelas pessoas não ficarem completamente loucas trabalhando naquele lugar o dia inteiro.

* * *

_ Como se essa gente já não fosse anormal o suficiente..._

Depois de desviar-se de dois homens carregando uma pilha enorme de caixas, ele avistou o cubículo nº 104-D, ocupado por Wesley Nyckell.

_ E por falar em malucos..._

Wesley era um garoto de dezesseis anos de idade, pálido, de cabelos avermelhados e usava óculos largos que faziam seus olhos parecerem enormes. Apesar da pouca idade, ele fora recrutado pelo QG pouco antes de se graduar num dos mais importantes Institutos tecnológicos do país.

Naturalmente, a família dele já trabalhava há muitos anos com a Associação, mas quando ficou evidente que o garoto não possuía nenhuma vocação para a vida _Hunter_, descobriram que ele seria bem mais útil atrás de um computador.

Resumindo, o garoto era um autêntico nerd e quase ninguém realmente o levava a sério. Um dia, Kaito notou que Wesley era capaz de recolher os mais diversos tipos de informação em tempo mínimo e tratou logo de inseri-lo em sua equipe de perícia. Foi um achado em tanto.

.:

* * *

Chegando ao cubículo, Kaito encontrou Wesley na escrivaninha dormindo profundamente sobre uma pilha de papéis. Ao redor dele havia uma bagunça com copos sujos de café, saquinhos de pipoca e amendoim, livros amontoados nos cantos e folhas de papel rasuradas.

No computador, diversas imagens de constelações, planetas e nebulosas se moviam no protetor de tela, lançando luzes coloridas na cabeça do garoto.

Kaito limpou a garganta, bateu três vezes na parede, mas o garoto continuou dormindo feito pedra.

— Wess! - sem paciência, Kaito bateu o punho com estrondo sobre a mesa.

O susto fez o adolescente quase pular da cadeira, derrubando os copos e vários papéis no chão.

— Quê?! Quando?!Onde?!Cadê?! Não foi minha culpa, eu juro!

Seus gritos assustados provocaram um grande burburinho em todo o salão com várias pessoas reclamando e pedindo silêncio.

— Moleque, abra os olhos, você está sonhando!

—Hã?! – disse o coitado, tentando arrumar os óculos que escorregavam-lhe pelo nariz. — Ah... É você, Kaito?_ ele balbuciou.

Seu cabelo parecia não ver um pente há vários dias, o jaleco branco estava amarrotado e uma etiqueta de papel acabou colada em sua bochecha.

— Quem mais seria? E já mandei não virar a noite trabalhando aqui. Isso me trará problemas. Você ainda é menor de idade, ou se esqueceu disso? Vá dormir em casa, saia um pouco... — Kaito ralhou, arrancando de uma só vez a etiqueta presa ao rosto dele.

— Ai! – choramingou. — E olha só quem está falando...

— Ah, cale a boca! Mas já que está por aqui, conseguiu o que solicitei?

— É... Bem... Sobre isso... – o adolescente hesitou, coçando nervosamente a lateral de sua cabeça com uma das mãos.

— Fale logo!

— Eu recolhi todos os dados que pude, mas não encontrei muita coisa a respeito da garota. Basicamente, não há nada sobre ela nos nossos arquivos e nem evidencias de um possível envolvimento com vampiros. A equipe forense coletou amostras das digitais e do DNA dela, varreram a rede, mas ainda sem nenhum resultado. Eles estão cogitando a possibilidade dela ser uma imigrante ilegal. Tirando isso, é quase como se ela não existisse.

O garoto deteve-se por um momento, olhou rapidamente para os lados verificando se alguém os observava e baixou o tom de voz, inclinando-se para que Kaito o ouvisse.

—... Mas pelo menos de acordo com os exames médicos, a garota é biologicamente 100% humana. E por fim, a única coisa que não sabemos como explicar é o porquê dela ter se machucado com a arma do Kiryuu. Isto é, além dele ter... Você sabe, atirado nela, apesar de ser uma humana.

* * *

Wesley girou a cadeira e começou a revirar as gavetas da escrivaninha até finalmente encontrar uma pasta preta com uma tarja onde se lia ' C/31- 104D'.

— Pegue. Aqui está o resto das informações sobre o caso, incluindo meu relatório sobre o local do incidente e todos os dados recolhidos com a equipe médica responsável por ela.

Kaito aceitou a pasta e começou a folhear algumas páginas.

* * *

.:

_**Nome** – desconhecido_

_**Documentos e registros** – indisponíveis_

_**Idade**– estimada entre 16 a 18 anos_

_(...)_

_**Altura**– 1,66 m_

_(...)_

_**Grupo sangüíneo** – O_

_**Fator RH**: +_

_**Peso** – 53 quilos_

_**Cor da pele** – Aabb (morena clara)_

_(...)_

_.:_

* * *

— Eu me lembro de que ela portava um canivete...

— Sim... Mas... Era apenas um canivete simples — o adolescente respondeu, ainda bocejando. — Você lerá sobre isso na décima página. Não sei bem o porquê, mas a Karen insistiu em examiná-lo. Então, creio que você vai ter de esperá-la terminar se quiser dar uma olhada por si mesmo.

— _Karen_? Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? Achei que estivesse trabalhando em outro caso.

Karen Nyckell é a irmã mais velha de Wesley. Porém, ao contrário do irmão, chegou a trabalhar como _Hunter_ ativa, mas decidiu seguir na área científica por opção própria.

O garoto deu de ombros.

— Aparentemente, quando soube que o Kiryuu estava envolvido, ela mudou de ideia e resolveu cooperar. Você sabe como ela é maníaca por armas antigas, acho que só quer mesmo é analisar a _Bloody Rose._ E no fim das contas, é a única especialista em armas disponível no momento e até formulou uma teoria válida sobre o incidente.

— Que teoria é essa? Não estou vendo nada disso escrito aqui.

— Fui proibido de contar para alguém antes de todos os "testes necessários" serem feitos. Venha, eu te levo até ela e você tira as suas próprias conclusões.

O garoto levantou-se da escrivaninha e acenou para que Kaito o seguisse. Ele o conduziu para uma das extremidades do salão, onde havia três corredores de portas que direcionavam até as demais salas e laboratórios da Central. Os dois seguiram para a direita e após caminharem alguns metros, estacaram de frente à porta '14-D'.

O menino bateu três vezes.

— Ei, Karen! Sou eu, Wess!

Passaram-se alguns segundos. De repente, a porta se abriu com um estalo automático e ambos adentraram no recinto.

* * *

A sala era um pequeno laboratório. Além dos demais utensílios e máquinas, havia um computador, uma estante cheia de caixas e frascos, uma escrivaninha e uma comprida mesa retangular onde repousavam diversas ferramentas enfileiradas e meticulosamente organizadas.

No centro desta mesa jazia a _Bloody Rose, _acomodada em algum tipo de aparelho com estranhas fiações e pequenas luzes que piscavam a cada segundo.

E no fundo da sala, uma mulher jovem estava assentada á escrivaninha, parecendo estudar cuidadosamente alguns esboços. Provavelmente, projetos e esboços de armas.

— Bem... Oi. Trouxe alguém que gostaria de te ver.

— Por favor, mande este_ sujeitinho aí_ ir embora. Não tenho nada para resolver com ele. — a pesquisadora entoou numa voz entediada, sem ao menos tirar os olhos do que fazia.

— É bom vê-la também, Karen. Como sempre, sua gentileza me deixa emocionado. Mas acredite, por mais que eu adore a sua companhia, vim aqui apenas cumprindo ordens.

Kaito observou a _Bloody Rose_ sobre a mesa. Pelo que conhecia a respeito do trabalho de Karen, ele presumiu que a pesquisadora provavelmente já deveria ter examinado a arma inteira por dentro e por fora.

—Seu irmão me disse que você descobriu algo interessante. O que é?

Karen levantou-se da escrivaninha e direcionou um olhar irritado para Wesley.

— O que ainda faz aqui? Você deveria ter ido para casa há horas. E já avisei que não quero você andando com este sujeito. Ele é uma má influência!

— Ei! Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse por perto, isso magoa...

* * *

Ainda decidida a ignorá-lo, Karen caminhou calmamente até a mesa, vestiu seu jaleco branco e um par de luvas e começou a ajustar as fiações do aparelho.

Ela era alta, magra, possuía os mesmos olhos verde-jade que seu irmão e costumava usar solto seu longo cabelo ruivo. Curiosamente, ela também usava óculos, só que ao contrário dos de Wesley, os seus eram de armações finas em perfeita proporção com o rosto.

De certa forma era até engraçado compará-los: com os modos desajeitados e aparência desleixada, Wesley parecia ser o total oposto de Karen. Mas também eram incrivelmente parecidos.

Após algum tempo ela suspirou fundo, claramente contrariada, e finalmente dirigiu-se a Kaito.

* * *

— Você realmente permanecerá aí, me perturbando até que eu diga tudo?

— Óbvio. – ele disse desafiadoramente, com um sorriso convidativo e maquiavélico. Ele sabia perfeitamente que Karen _detestava _vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira, e fez questão de sorrir ainda mais ao ver a expressão de puro desprezo no rosto dela.

Era apenas questão de tempo até que ela finalmente se enchesse de raiva. E para sua surpresa, isso aconteceu mais cedo do que esperava.

— Argh! _Ótimo._ Eu cooperarei com você, mas em troca, nunca mais apareça em meu laboratório.

— Acredite, será um prazer. - Kaito afirmou, concluindo consigo mesmo que em algumas ocasiões, haviam certas vantagens em ser um _sujeitinho_ insuportável.

Ele e Wesley riram discretamente enquanto se posicionavam ao redor da mesa.

— Wess, pegue para mim aquelas folhas sobre a escrivaninha, por favor.

O garoto voltou com os papéis e distribuiu-os entre os três.

**.:**

**:.**

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

_**Fatóides:  
**_

**.:**

**¹ **República de Trilunne: Na realidade de "Equinocial", este é o país que abriga a maior parte dos vampiros existentes em todo o mundo, e é nele que o Reino e o centro político da sociedade dos vampiros se situam. Devido a essas circunstâncias, e para assegurar que o pacto de coexistência pacífica com os humanos seja mantido, o QG da Associação dos Caçadores também se localiza neste país.

Obviamente, eu inventei esse lugar e ele não existe na versão original do mangá. Eu o criei apenas para ser um local onde estória da fic acontece, já que a Matsuri Hino nunca nos deu nenhum nome ou pista a respeito das cidades e lugares do mundo de VK. Conforme os capítulos forem avançando, eu darei mais informações e explicarei as características de como tudo funciona por lá.

**²**Rose Trilunne**:** é uma das principais cidades da República de Trilunne (para maiores explicações, conferir o item acima). Sua localização, características e etc. são invenção minha e não existem no mangá.

**³ **Hunters: o equivalente a "caçadores" em inglês. Na Associação, eles são os membros encarregados de exterminar os vampiros que matam seres humanos ou que violaram as leis do pacto de coexistência pacífica.

**.:**

* * *

**:.**

_**"**E aqui está a primeira parte revisada do segundo capítulo._

_Apenas para avisar: _

_Os irmãos Karen e Wesley Nyckell são personagens criados por mim. _

_Beijos e até a próxima!_**"**


	3. Capítulo 03: Vítima Suspeita - Parte II

**:.**

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

_***Capítulo 03***_

_**Vítima Suspeita - Parte II**_

**~{}~**

**.:**

* * *

:.

As cenas do incidente vieram á mente de Kaito e ele se viu mais uma vez naquela rua suja e mal iluminada, observando o corpo da garota inerte e estirado no chão.

O rosto dela estava ensanguentado e repleto de sujeira. As roupas que ela vestia eram puídas, velhas e imundas como as de um mendigo.

O tecido de seu casaco de lã ostentava grandes rasgos diagonais, onde era possível ver as lacerações profundas que ainda sangravam em seu abdome. Sangue escorria por baixo das costas e ombros dela, formando uma poça rubra que molhava os fios de seu cabelo sujo e desgrenhado. Seu braço esquerdo, torcido e inclinado numa estranha posição ao lado do corpo, estava quebrado.

Kaito abaixou-se para checar a frequência cardíaca. As batidas do coração dela eram cada vez mais fracas e vacilantes.

Ela já não respirava.

* * *

"___... ela é humana... E eu acho que você a matou...__''_

Imediatamente tentou reanimá-la e chamou a equipe de emergência médica mais próxima.

Zero, tomado pela perplexidade, apenas permaneceu ali, estático, como se seu cérebro estivesse lutando para processar o que acabara de ouvir.

"___Isso não pode estar certo..."-_ ele indagou consigo mesmo.___ "Eu saberia...__ ''_

_.:_

E estas foram as únicas palavras que Kaito ouviu seu colega dizer desde que deixaram o local do incidente.

Zero manteve-se em silêncio enquanto ajudavam os paramédicos a transportar a menina para uma das clínicas clandestinas da Associação, e permaneceu assim até finalmente chegarem ao QG, mesmo quando foi interrogado e exigiram-lhe explicações. Ele simplesmente se manteve frio e distante, como se nada de alarmante houvesse realmente acontecido naquela missão.

E continuou a se comportar desta maneira pelas próximas três noites, até que o Mestre finalmente retornou de viagem.

Apesar de concordar que a atitude de Zero foi sábia - visto que a presença dele na Associação não era aceita por todos, e qualquer erro que ele cometesse poderia desencadear em sua expulsão - Kaito ainda tinha o pressentimento de que seu parceiro estava escondendo algo importante.

E se pretendia contar a alguém, seria ao Mestre e nenhuma pessoa a mais.

_Nem mesmo a mim..._

Mas Kaito não era tolo.

Não importava se pretendiam lhe esconder alguma coisa.

Ele simplesmente usaria seus próprios recursos e descobriria tudo por outros meios, ainda que precisasse pedir a ajuda de Karen Nyckell e seu irmão _nerd_.

* * *

E pelo menos, apesar do mau humor, ela parecia até bem disposta a cooperar.

— Observe estes dois diagramas. - Karen orientou, indicando com o compasso de metal os detalhes de um elaborado desenho na superfície do papel.

"No primeiro, vemos uma das armas de fogo fabricadas de acordo com os padrões atuais. E no segundo diagrama, está a representação planificada da ___Bloody Rose_. Há algumas diferenças sutis entre ambos. Entretanto, a estrutura no primeiro diagrama é mais aprimorada. Você consegue perceber isso no interior deles?"

— Ah! Eu já tinha ouvido falar disso. Estas armas modernas são feitas para disparar projéteis especiais recheados de um composto fabricado a partir do ___Metal-Mãe_. Com isso, a facilidade em usá-las é maior, sem contar que permite uma grande economia e aumento na escala de produção... – Wesley completou enquanto olhava admirado para todos os diagramas e esboços, parecendo uma criança que baba pelos doces da vitrine de uma confeitaria.

— Você andou lendo as minhas anotações sem permissão outra vez?

— Um pouco, me desculpe. É que eu estava em casa, sem nada para fazer, e então... – o garoto deu de ombros.

— Não faça mais isso. – ela disse, fuzilando o irmão com o olhar.

Karen voltou a seu discurso.

— Sim, é como Wess disse. Todavia, o ___Metal-Mãe _também pode ser misturado com aço inúmeras vezes e ainda manter seu poder anti-vampiro intacto. Aliás, é por isso que ainda dispomos dele. Mas eu me referia às alterações gerais feitas de tempos em tempos nestas armas. Por exemplo, hoje em dia a maioria delas é composta pela mesma liga.

"Mas a ___Bloody Rose_... É uma das mais antigas que tive a oportunidade de examinar. É até provável que sua forma original tenha sido uma das primeiras a serem forjadas há milhares anos. Apenas isso já a torna especial."

— Ok, todos aqui já conhecemos a sua paixão por seu trabalho. - Kaito interrompeu, erguendo a voz com impaciência. — Mas será que dá para adiantar logo para a parte que tem haver com o incidente?

— Absolutamente tudo, seu imbecil. Quer vir explicar em meu lugar? Acredite, eu tenho coisa muito melhor para fazer do que ficar aqui, gastando com você o meu precioso tempo.

Kaito abriu a boca pra rebatê-la, mas se deteve. Em parte por não ter nenhum bom argumento em mente e outra, porque queria saber logo o ponto daquilo tudo. Ele inspirou fundo, obrigou-se a engolir todas as palavras ácidas que ameaçavam estalar em sua língua e desculpou-se com a pesquisadora, pedindo a ela para prosseguir.

* * *

— O ___Metal-Mãe _possui uma aura, emana uma energia especial capaz de repelir vampiros. De certa forma, é quase como se fosse algo "_vivo_". E quanto mais puro for o metal, mais forte será a energia que a arma emite. Mas a ___Bloody Rose__, _além de ser uma arma pura possui mais um detalhe peculiar: seu usuário é um ___Hunter _ex-humano.

"Isso a faz liberar ainda mais energia tanto nos disparos, quanto para se auto-proteger de seu mestre. O resultado é um poder tão denso que chega a ser perceptível pelo rastro luminoso deixado após os tiros. Logo, eu suponho ter sido essa mesma energia liberada de forma brusca a responsável por deixar a garota inconsciente. A energia foi descarregada diretamente da cabeça para o cérebro dela. Com o corpo já num estado debilitado, os efeitos foram ainda piores."

* * *

Karen silenciou-se por um momento e caminhou em direção a um estreito armário de metal que ocupava a parede dos fundos da sala. Ela abriu uma das portas e pegou sobre a prateleira uma pequena caixa prateada.

— A evidência está aqui... - disse, ao retornar á mesa.

Kaito observou enquanto a pesquisadora removia cuidosamente a tampa da caixa, revelando um canivete sujo de sangue embrulhado dentro de um saco de plástico transparente.

— Este é o canivete da garota?

— Sim. Mas há algo mais.

Com as mãos devidamente protegidas por luvas, ela retirou o objeto de dentro do saco e o posicionou sob um microscópio. Depois, acendeu uma pequena lanterna e lançou a luz sobre a lâmina.

— Seja lá quem for, ela tem o meu respeito por ter lutado com tudo o que tinha. Veja aqui, são manchas de sangue, dos vampiros que a atacaram. Observe como algumas já começaram a se desintegrar. Em breve as células se transformarão em cinzas.

Kaito analisou a imagem ampliada no aparelho. De fato, ele conseguiu identificar algumas células sanguíneas arruinadas na superfície do metal.

— Ah, entendo. Você quer dizer que no momento do disparo ela estava segurando isto. E então, a lâmina acabou absorvendo um pouco da energia da _Bloody Rose_.

— Exato. - ela concordou com um leve aceno. — Além do mais, é possível que a energia da arma também tenha bloqueado os sentidos de Zero. Isto explicaria a razão de ele não perceber que a garota ainda estava viva, quando provavelmente teria ouvido os batimentos cardíacos dela. Isto é, tendo os sentidos aguçados de um vampiro.

* * *

Wesley, que ouvia atentamente as palavras de sua irmã, pigarreou e chamou a atenção para si.

— Espere... Há algo que ainda não faz sentido. Ela estava toda suja de sangue quando a encontramos. E isso que você descreveu só aconteceria _depois _do Kiryuu atirar nela. Antes disso ele certamente conseguiria detectar a presença de um civil. Vocês sabem, por causa do cheiro. E por ele ser um... – o garoto deteve-se, receoso de concluir a frase, embora não tenha sido necessário que ele a terminasse.

Todos ali conheciam a condição crítica de Zero Kiryuu. Ele não era um caçador _comum_.

— É como eu havia dito anteriormente. O sangue não pertencia apenas a ela, também havia muito dos dois agressores. Com o corpo cheirando a sangue de vampiro, no lugar errado e na hora errada, não é difícil imaginar qual conclusão o Kiryuu deve ter feito. Ou talvez... a resposta possa ser um motivo muito mais simples.

— Do que você está falando, Nyckell?

A mulher estreitou levemente os olhos e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão fria e indiferente.

— Sejamos razoáveis, Takamiya. Alguma vez você parou para refletir que naquela hora, o seu parceiro poderia estar fora do juízo perfeito? Afinal, não podemos ignorar a natureza obscura dele. Ou mais especificamente, _o que ele é. - _ela respondeu, parecendo não gostar do som das próprias palavras.

E Kaito também não gostou.

Por alguns segundos, um silêncio pesado e desconfortável pairou entre os três.

Ele se afastou da mesa sem olhar para os irmãos e seguiu até a porta.

* * *

— Bem, se isso é tudo, já estou de saída. Reportarei isso ao mestre Yagari. Agradeço pela colaboração.

— Ei, Takamiya... Você acha que o Kiryuu vai conseguir sair dessa?

Ele não sabia se tinha mesmo ouvido um duplo sentido nas palavras de Karen.

— Não faço ideia. Mas de qualquer maneira, a punição só será decidida quando o Presidente Cross retornar. Até lá, nada de oficial vai ser dito. E lembrem-se, este caso deve ser mantido sob extremo sigilo. Ninguém mais além de nós, o Comandante e o restante de nossa equipe estão cientes da situação. Não mencionem isto em nenhum relatório, nem falem a respeito com qualquer outra pessoa. Até logo.

E foi embora da sala.

:.

* * *

Wesley baixou os olhos para a mesa com uma expressão confusa.

— Qual é o problema, Wess?

— Você não acha que esta situação é um pouco estranha? É só que... No passado, já houve casos onde _H____unters _optaram por não priorizar os civis em prol do sucesso das missões. Eles foram punidos de maneira justa, é claro. Mas boa parte continuou ativa e nunca houve todo esse alarde. Em casos especiais como esse, o objetivo é destruir os alvos para evitar mais caos e mortes no futuro. Essa sempre foi a política da Associação. Eu compreendo como tudo está meio conturbado agora, mas ainda assim...

O menino voltou-se para o rosto da irmã mais velha.

— O Kiryuu nem sequer fez aquilo de propósito, não é? Foi um acidente e a garota ainda está viva. Então por que o comandante da Divisão Primária está agindo como se fosse expulsá-lo ou coisa pior?

— Simples. Existem outros interesses em jogo. Mesmo aqui, dentro do Quartel general, há muitos membros que ainda não aceitam a presença de Kiryuu na Associação e isso não vai mudar, não importa o quão útil e obediente ele seja ou tente ser. Eu poderia apostar que não vêem a hora para conseguirem se livrar dele. E esta pode muito bem ser a grande oportunidade que tanto esperavam.

Karen se virou, ajeitou mais uma vez os óculos na altura do nariz e voltou a dedicar-se a seu trabalho.

— E que fique bem claro: Isto _não_ é assunto nosso.

**:.**

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

**.:**

Em pé, de frente para a mesa de Yagari, Zero tentava reunir toda sua calma para explicar-se mais uma vez para seu Mestre.

— Eu me precipitei, talvez tenha até me confundindo com o cheiro deles. Fui ___negligente_. Cometi um erro e admito isso. Mas foi apenas quando a retiramos do local que fui capaz de perceber o verdadeiro motivo. Eu não atirei nela só por acreditar que fosse um vampiro. Eu simplesmente não pude discernir que ela era _humana_.

— Oh! isso é ___muito__ esclarecedor_. - Yagari desdenhou com uma boa dose de sarcasmo. — Com certeza você será inocentado com uma justificativa_ tão racional_ como esta.

— Ainda não está entendendo, Mestre. Aquela garota não tem a aura e nem o cheiro de um ser humano. Não sei como ou o porquê, mas depois que realmente olhei para ela, senti absolutamente nada. É como se aquela pessoa fosse uma miragem. Não tem como alguém assim ser apenas um humano comum. O senhor me treinou e ensinou tudo que sei sobre ser um caçador. Acha mesmo eu que faria uma tolice dessas se não tivesse algo muito errado acontecendo?

Com certo alívio, Zero percebeu que suas últimas palavras pareciam ter provocado algum efeito e que Yagari começou a levar suas declarações um pouco mais a sério.

Passados alguns instantes, o Mestre finalmente se pronunciou.

— Está errado. Eu não lhe ensinei tudo. Você se tornou mais forte, mas ainda há muitas coisas que não conhece. Coisas que você aprenderá apenas por sua própria conta. E nunca se esqueça de que aqui, dentro da Associação, os seus inimigos são muito mais traiçoeiros do que qualquer vampiro que apareça na lista. Use sua força para se defender deles também. Pois você vai precisar.

Em seguida, Yagari inclinou o tronco para trás e acomodou-se melhor no encosto da poltrona de couro. Ele massageou a lateral da cabeça com uma das mãos e relaxou os músculos tensos de suas costas. As mechas de sua cabeleira preta e ondulada caíam-lhe na altura dos ombros, e os fios negros refletiam um brilho quase azul devido a luz emitida pelas luminárias.

E assim que ele apagou seu último cigarro no cinzeiro, e sua face reassumiu aquela habitual expressão de frieza e ceticismo, Zero soube que o Mestre havia dado aquela conversa por encerrada.

— Agora, saia daqui. - ele ordenou, em tom de voz calmo, mas autoritário. — Tenho muita papelada para ler. Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, você está suspenso até o fim da semana, então seria bom aproveitar e ir para casa descansar um pouco. Você está um _lixo_."

**.:**

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

**:.**

**.:  
**

* * *

_'E cá estou eu, com a segunda parte revisada do capítulo... **  
**_

_Muito obrigada por ler, e até logo!  
_

_:D'  
_


	4. Capítulo 04: Insônia - Parte I

**:.  
**

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

_***Capítulo 04***_

**Insônia - Parte I**

**~{}~**

**.:  
**

* * *

**.:  
**

_ "____É, eu não estou bravo_

_E não, eu não estou triste_

_Levei um tempo, mas foi o que aprendi_

_Apego emocional não é uma real ameaça_

_Quando eu simplesmente não ligo_

_(...)_

_As coisas que eu aceito_

_Eu logo ignorei_

_Porque não conheço ninguém_

_Que está contente com as coisas como são_

_Ou com o que têm_

_Então eu desisti e agora sou apenas indiferente"_

(_**Relient K**_ - Apathetic Way To Be)

:.

* * *

.:

Com cuidado, Zero fechou atrás de si a grande porta de madeira entalhada e abandonou a sala silenciosamente.

Do lado de fora, ele permaneceu junto á porta fechada, com a mão direita ainda segurando a maçaneta de bronze. Inclinou a cabeça para baixo e encarou o chão, focando seus olhos em algum ponto qualquer.

Ele precisava de um tempo. Tempo para reerguer as paredes que sustentavam seu autocontrole.

Em sua cabeça, ele contava os segundos. Um minuto de espera era tudo o que precisava. Fazia o possível para adiar a própria saída, pois sabia perfeitamente o que iria encontrar quando cruzasse o corredor.

E não gostava _nenhum pouco _disso.

.

Mas estava na hora e ele precisava sair dali. Então organizou os pensamentos, ergueu o rosto e alinhou os ombros. Afastou-se da porta e seguiu caminhando intencionalmente mais devagar ao longo da ala.

Por onde passava, Zero se dedicava a uma análise desnecessariamente minuciosa da rica ornamentação ali presente. Seguia com o olhar as altas e elegantes nervuras que se erguiam em direção ao teto, sustentando as abóbodas em cruzaria.

Outras vezes, direcionava os olhos para o alto e observava a luz dos lustres refletindo nos vitrais coloridos das janelas do clerestório; ou voltava a encarar o chão, analisando o elaborado desenho geométrico que decorava o piso de pedra.

Entretanto, mesmo usando isto como desculpa para justificar seu ritmo lento, o corredor enorme da ala chegou inevitavelmente ao fim, desembocando na escadaria de mármore.

E antes que Zero pudesse encostar o solado de suas botas de couro no primeiro degrau, um bando de seguranças armados já esperava ansiosamente pela chegada dele.

Oh, céus, até quando aquilo iria se repetir? Já estava farto, era sempre a mesma coisa!

Sem esboçar nenhuma expressão de surpresa, o rapaz deu uma olhada rápida e calculada para os cinco vigilantes trajando fardas negras e posicionados em ambos os lados do balaustre da escadaria. Assim como já esperava, a aura deles exalava pura hostilidade. No rosto de cada um havia o mesmo olhar de repulsa; e Zero tinha certeza de que internamente, todos adorariam ter uma oportunidade para atacá-lo.

O jovem hesitou por um momento, ponderando se não seria melhor evitá-los, dar meia volta e simplesmente cortar caminho usando o elevador; mas descartou tal ideia no mesmo instante. Não havia razão para fugir. Afinal, de que serviria evitar as confusões, se elas insistiam em vir até ele?

Ostentando sua melhor máscara de indiferença; Zero decidiu ignorar a presença dos guardas e avançou calmamente pelos degraus, batendo de propósito as botas com um pouco mais de força sobre o mármore e produzindo um ruído desnecessário e irritante, como se com isto dissesse a todos eles algo como "_Ainda estou por aqui, gostem vocês ou não_.".

Curiosamente, de alguma forma os homens pareciam ter compreendido sua mensagem não dita; pois a cada degrau que descia podia sentir a atmosfera a seu redor oscilar com toda a hostilidade que lhe era oferecida. No entanto, a sensação de ser indesejado se tornava a cada dia mais e mais familiar para ele, em diversas ocasiões e com diversas pessoas, não apenas entre os guardas da Associação.

Em algum momento a escadaria chegou ao fim, e ele avançou em direção ao terceiro andar. Após atravessar outras alas e descer por mais duas escadarias, ele enfim alcançou o primeiro piso. Logo adiante, o transepto se abria para a imensa nave que abrigava a recepção. Desta vez, agora mais calmo e preparado para o que viria em seguida, Kiryuu decidiu apressar os próprios passos e terminar logo com aquilo tudo.

* * *

_Apenas continue andando_ - ordenou mentalmente a si mesmo —_Olhe para frente e apenas ignore-os... E isso vai acabar mais rápido do que você imagina..._

_.  
_

Era como adentrar numa savana cheia de hienas e leões famintos.

Foi preciso apenas que a figura do rapaz surgisse na recepção para que o feito de sua presença fosse instantâneo. Uma por uma, todas as pessoas que circulavam pela nave ou transitavam pelas tribunas viraram suas cabeças em direção a ele; e numa fração de segundo cada uma delas voltou a seus devidos afazeres como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Porém, mesmo que fingissem desviar os rostos ou demonstrar normalidade, Zero ainda era capaz de sentir os olhares bombardearem suas costas vindos de todas as direções. Olhares mesclados de temor, ódio e intenções assassinas.

Ele quase podia ouvir suas bocas murmurarem pragas e maldições de morte, lamentando o dia em que ele fora acolhido por Kaien e trazido até o Quartel General.

A razão por trás daquilo tudo era muito simples: nenhum deles era capaz de perdoar sua existência. Jamais aceitariam a presença de um _Ex-Humano_ dentro da organização cuja função primordial era exterminar criaturas amaldiçoadas. Criaturas que assim como ele, foram condenados a vagar nas trevas como bastardos que somente atraem destruição e morte para todos que os cercam.

Houve uma época em que Zero tentou compreendê-los, dizendo a si mesmo que era injusto julgá-los por agir desta maneira, pois se estivesse no lugar deles provavelmente faria a mesma coisa. Mas o tempo passou e ele cansou de se importar, conformando-se com o fato de que havia apenas um destino único e definitivo para sua existência.

Assim como ele atravessava o enorme portal que o conduzia até a saída, este destino se tornava cada vez mais óbvio e esperava-o logo adiante: A escuridão. Densa, gélida e silenciosa, mas que oferece para todos sem distinção o seu abraço entorpecente.

:.

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

_.:  
_

A 'casa' para onde Zero deveria ir era um antigo alojamento localizado próximo ao bosque que separa os limites ao redor da Associação. Para chegar lá é preciso andar até os fundos da construção, atravessando o pátio da Área Sul e seguindo até a parte mais arborizada do_ campus_.

Era uma longa caminhada, mas Zero não se importava. Fazer isso sempre o ajudou a relaxar depois de longas noites de trabalho e o melhor de tudo, era um dos raros momentos em que ele podia ter alguma tranquilidade ou pelo menos o mais perto que conhecia disso: Ninguém lhe dizendo o que fazer o tempo todo; sem cochichos e fofocas sobre ele nos corredores, ninguém o olhando com indignação ou simplesmente desejando a morte dele... Uma perfeita paz, não acha?

Normalmente, a essa hora estaria dentro do trem e indo para o próprio apartamento na cidade vizinha, mas com a _Cross_ _Academy_ fechada para as férias; Zero não conseguiu dar uma desculpa boa o suficiente para continuar morando sozinho e afastado do Quartel general.E agora não havia garantias de que voltaria para lá outra vez.

Fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo o ar noturno, frio e agradável. As vezes aquele lugar podia ser sufocante.

_ Muito_ sufocante.

Em todo caso, ao menos o verão já estava no fim.

Ele continuou de olhos fechados pelo resto do caminho, seus outros sentidos tão aguçados ao ponto de não precisar olhar por onde pisava; apenas se deixando guiar pelos aromas, sons e texturas... Até que uma sensação de desconforto no estômago e um leve arrepio na espinha lhe avisarem que estava sendo observado.

Zero manteve a cabeça fria, seguiu caminhando normalmente para o alojamento e se concentrou nos arredores. Seu perseguidor estava perto, mas não conseguia dizer a localização exata, tudo estava quieto demais e seja lá quem fosse, não parecia ser algum agente da Associação.

Aproximou-se do bosque. Tinha certeza de que a barreira de proteção invisível que cercava toda a propriedade estava intacta. Logo, nenhum vampiro conseguiria invadir. Ele mesmo só era capaz de permanecer lá dentro graças ao poder da marca de submissão tatuada em seu pescoço.

Então _quem _ou _o que _estaria lhe vigiando?

_ Apareça de uma vez!_

Zero encarou a escuridão do bosque com mais intensidade enquanto seus olhos se adaptavam para a visão noturna.

Por trás das árvores e parcialmente oculta pela névoa, havia uma figura que se movia devagar em passos suaves e astutos, quase silenciosos.

Com certa surpresa e alívio, o rapaz finalmente conseguiu descobrir a identidade de seu perseguidor.

Era um grande lobo cinzento.

O lobo parou de se mover e encarou Zero com olhos afiados. O rapaz imediatamente retribuiu o olhar, tentando achar sinais de poderes vampíricos agindo sobre o animal. Uma das habilidades dos bebedores de sangue era a capacidade de se apossar de outras criaturas, controlando-as como marionetes para servirem de espiões contra seus inimigos. Os mais poderosos podiam até assumir a forma de algum deles, mas felizmente não havia indícios de que aquele lobo fora manipulado.

Ainda encarando-o, o animal farejou levemente o ar, deixando Zero perceber que também estava sendo igualmente analisado. Após um breve segundo o lobo arreganhou as presas brancas, emitiu um forte rosnado e seu pelo cinza eriçou-se acima de suas costas.

Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Zero não pretendia provocar o lobo e muito menos machucá-lo caso fosse necessário se defender. E enquanto tentava encontrar alguma alternativa para se ver livre daquela situação, uma ideia inusitada lhe veio á mente.

Afastou-se com cuidado dando dois passos para trás, e como se fizesse uma reverência, inclinou a cabeça e curvou o tronco em sinal de respeito e temor. No mundo selvagem, olhar outra criatura nos olhos também era um sinal de desafio ou ameaça. Ele torceu para que o lobo pudesse captar sua mensagem: _eu sei que pareço assustador, mas não sou seu inimigo. Não pretendo atacá-lo._

* * *

Felizmente, o lobo pareceu entender o recado e a fim de evitar uma possível ameaça, a criatura adentrou mais fundo no bosque.

Devagar, o jovem _Hunter_ endireitou a postura e observou enquanto o animal ia embora. Quando estava no meio da trilha e já meio escondido pelas árvores, o lobo virou o focinho para Zero uma ultima vez, e por um segundo o rapaz pensou ter visto um brilho de curiosidade no olhar da criatura antes de desaparecer pela vegetação.

Zero ainda permaneceu olhando para as arvores por alguns instantes. Com certeza, os rastros do caos que se instalou há quase dois anos também trouxe sequelas para a natureza. Durante o conflito muitas florestas e áreas arborizadas foram usadas como esconderijo pelos vampiros, assustando os animais e desequilibrando o ciclo predatório natural do ambiente.

Alguns fugiram, muitos morreram de fome e agora as autoridades faziam a manutenção dessas áreas, mantendo-as em condições de reserva ecológica para as espécies mais afetadas. Aquele lobo devia ser um deles. Talvez tenha escapado de uma reserva próxima ao interior da cidade.

Pensar nisso fez Zero sentir alguma simpatia pelo lobo. Ele deve ter perdido sua alcateia, seu lar, sua liberdade; e agora precisaria aprender a sobreviver num espaço limitado e monitorado por estranhos. Uma vida dentro de uma jaula sem grades.

_ Hunf, o Mestre tem razão. Eu devo estar mesmo um lixo. Estou até perdendo tempo com sentimentalismo inútil. Mas que ridículo!_

Dando as costas para o bosque, ele seguiu para a entrada do alojamento, que era um velho prédio retangular de tamanho modesto, com dois andares. Retirou um molho de chaves de dentro do bolso do casaco, destrancou a porta e entrou.

:.

Lá dentro, mesmo com as luzes apagadas ainda era possível ver que tudo permanecia exatamente igual a como ele havia deixado, com exceção de uma fina camada de poeira cobrindo o chão e a mobília. O sobretudo azul-marinho que usara na noite anterior ainda estava pendurado no cabideiro do vestíbulo. Na sala de estar, a pilha de livros que não terminou de ler descansava sobre a mesinha de centro, junto com a xícara de chá que ele nunca bebeu.

Descalçou as botas, colocou-as ao lado do cabideiro e foi até a mesinha recolher os livros para guardá-los na estante. Aproveitou para também recolher a xícara, deixando-a na pia da cozinha e só então dirigiu-se para o segundo andar.

:.

* * *

**~{}~**

* * *

:.**  
**

Após tomar um demorado banho quente, vestir roupas limpas e engolir um frasco cheio de pastilhas de sangue, ele ficou deitado na cama, mas sem conseguir dormir apesar de sentir o corpo pesado e dolorido. Aliás, ele mal se lembrava da última vez em que teve uma noite de sono decente. Para Zero a noite foi feita para caçar, e não para ficar preso num quarto encarando o teto.

De repente, ele quis mais do nunca sair dali, correr pelas ruas e pôr em pratica o que fazia de melhor...

_ Não! Vamos lá... Concentre-se, volte a si! Não vale a pena fraquejar desse jeito. Não por uma razão tão patética como essa._

Mas como ele faria para não perder a cabeça até o fim da semana? Talvez acabasse enlouquecendo de uma vez, para a alegria de todos os vampiros e dos membros infelizes da Associação.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Zero desejou estar na Academia durante alguma das aulas incrivelmente chatas que Kaito lecionava. Elas sempre o faziam dormir sobre a mesa e com certeza eram um santo remédio contra a insônia.

_ Não acredito que estou pensando numa tolice dessas..._

E ele sequer podia dar um tiro em si mesmo para descontar a raiva que sentia da própria estupidez.

Porém, após três noites e dois dias em claro, o cansaço faz estragos em qualquer um. E depois de se revirar na cama pela milésima vez, a exaustão levou a melhor e Zero finalmente conseguiu adormecer quando o sol já brilhava alto no céu.

Mais tarde, Kaito ou algum outro agente imbecil provavelmente viria lhe acordar para preencher algum relatório ou reportar qualquer anúncio inútil, como sempre. Mas até lá, ele fez o possível para aproveitar as próximas duas horas de sono.

:.

* * *

~{}~

* * *

:.

.

_"Comentários? Críticas? Sugestões? Puxões de orelha? Ah, vamos... faça uma autora feliz! :D  
_

_Beijos e até!"_


	5. Capítulo 05: Insônia - Parte II

**:.**

**~{}~  
**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 05*_  
**

**Insônia - Parte II**

**~{}~**

**.:**

* * *

**:.**

"_Estou bem consciente que tudo_

_Está longe de 'tudo bem'_

_Estou bem consciente que todos nós_

_Podemos ser, de vez enquando  
_

_Um pouco preocupados demais  
_

_E possivelmente, o remédio_

_Seja uma dose de apatia_

_Você aponta seu dedo para mim..._

_E eu apontarei o meu de volta para mim mesmo"._

(**_Relient K_**** - **Apathetic way to be_)_

_:._

* * *

.

É irônico como não suportamos o tempo e sua constante implicância com nossos ânimos.

Algumas vezes você só deseja vê-lo passar o mais rápido possível e em outras, se odeia quando percebe que na verdade, era apenas você quem estava sendo passado para trás.

Algumas pessoas vivem nessa contradição todos os dias. Zero Kiryuu é uma delas. Ele procurava qualquer atividade para ocupar o tempo. O problema é que havia tempo demais e pouca coisa para fazer.

E agora que estava sob detenção e proibido de sair dos limites da Área Sul, o resto da semana foi ainda mais insuportável, tanto que em diversos momentos Zero lembrou a si mesmo de que não fora apenas por formalidade que Yagari escolheu afastá-lo da Associação como castigo.

Pois para alguém como ele, acostumado a viver numa rotina que se sustenta na adrenalina de constantes missões diárias, na intensidade de longas noites escuras repletas de caçadas e matanças, a inércia da normalidade é simplesmente uma terrível e cruciante tortura.

No entanto, o jovem Kiryuu estava mais que decidido a não ceder a própria amargura, esforçando-se ao máximo para tornar seu "tempo livre" o mais produtivo possível.

Durante os dois primeiros dias, ele passou horas á fio nas salas de treinamento, e já que fora proibido de ter qualquer acesso a armas, dedicou-se a praticar arduamente técnicas de combate e artes marciais como não o fazia há anos.

Infelizmente, nem todos apreciaram seu empenho: Não demorou muito e logo se espalharam rumores de que "uma fera assassina" estava aterrorizando as arenas de treino, e pouco tempo depois Zero se viu sendo expulso de lá pelo Sr. Dan, o zelador; sob as acusações de que a sua presença estava "perturbando a paz e intimidando os novos recrutas" – em favor da verdade, é necessário dizer que de fato ele realmente estava.

Mas apesar de Zero ainda acreditar que aquilo tudo não passasse de um grande exagero, ele aceitou ser escoltado para fora da arena enquanto ouvia os sermões ásperos e rabugentos do velho Dan, pois sabia que não era prudente acumular mais confusões em seu já infame histórico.

:.

Algumas horas depois de voltar ao alojamento, ele começou a preencher todos os relatórios acumulados durante o mês e aproveitou para fazer os deveres de casa e atividades de verão da Academia, inclusive as redações absurdas com mais de três mil palavras para as aulas de Ética e Sociologia, lecionadas por seu (não muito estimado) colega de trabalho, mais conhecido nas salas de aula como "_Professor_ Kaito Takamiya".

E quando já havia preenchido e organizado tudo em ordem alfabética, cronológica, por tamanho, ordem de cor, espessura... E não havia sobrado mais nenhum cálculo ou texto a serem feitos, o garoto deixou-se afundar no encosto surrado do sofá e analisou de maneira displicente os arredores da sala de estar, tentando se lembrar de algum trabalho ou serviço que ainda lhe restava para fazer.

Passados alguns instantes sem ter sucesso em se lembrar de qualquer outro compromisso pendente, Zero ergueu-se do sofá e recolheu todos os papéis e envelopes que acabara de organizar sobre a pequena mesa de centro. Por fim, optou por dedicar o resto de seu tempo executando uma faxina geral em todo o alojamento.

E ele se empenhou com louvor.

* * *

Aspirou o pó, esfregou o chão, limpou os banheiros e as escadas, lavou as janelas, lustrou os móveis, limpou a cozinha e poliu os poucos talheres e panelas que ficavam acomodados em um antigo guarda-louças. Lavou toda a roupa de cama e as cortinas, varreu a área ao redor do prédio e fez questão até de limpar o telhado.

E a cada vez que ele se aproximava de concluir alguma tarefa, procurava metodicamente por erros ou inventava diversos defeitos e imperfeições no próprio trabalho, apenas para obrigar-se a refazer tudo de novo.

Talvez este comportamento possa parecer exagero ou drama, mas o fato é que em algum lugar no fundo de sua consciência, Zero receava a possibilidade de ficar parado sem fazer nada. Pois quando a inércia finalmente chegava, e o silêncio ensurdecedor e a solidão escura se faziam presentes, era quando ele mais temia acabar perdendo o pouco de controle que ainda tinha sobre si mesmo.

Eram nestes momentos que os fantasmas do passado rastejavam através do teto e desciam como aranhas pelas paredes. E eles teciam teias nos porões de sua mente, alimentavam-se dos últimos pontos de luz, assombravam e faziam morada em seus pesadelos; ameaçando ressuscitar as lembranças que ele se esforçou tanto para enterrar.

E acredite, você não iria querer testemunhar tal cena.

Por isso, não importava o que fosse, valia tudo a fim de manter a cabeça ocupada e se distrair.

Mas infelizmente, ainda que ele tentasse adiar de todas as maneiras possíveis esfregando desnecessariamente o chão até que a superfície brilhasse ainda mais, limpando manchas imaginárias nos azulejos da cozinha e reescrevendo várias e várias vezes os mesmos relatórios e textos, finalmente chegou o tão temível momento em que já não restava mais nada a ser feito no alojamento.

E foi então que as horas começaram a se arrastar no ritmo da eternidade, e a tensão e a abstinência vieram assombrar sua consciência.

.

Dormir já se tornara algo impossível, então nem se dava mais ao trabalho de arrumar a própria cama. Á noite, quando o silêncio dominava o _campus_, Zero se dirigia para a biblioteca do pátio sul e passava a noite inteira lendo algum livro e folheando jornais ou revistas.

No sexto dia, agora extremamente ansioso por espairecer a mente e acalmar os próprios nervos, ele resolveu sair para caminhar e tomar um pouco de ar fresco antes do por do sol.

Enquanto se afastava sem pressa do alojamento e direcionava-se para o jardim do pátio sul, a brisa refrescante lhe acariciava o rosto e desalinhava seus cabelos. A seu redor, os galhos das árvores dançavam e já derramavam as primeiras folhas amareladas, sussurrando para o vento palavras cheias de segredos que poucos são capazes de compreender.

O céu era tingido de um lindo _dégradé_ azul e alaranjado. A luz solar se derramava de maneira gentil, sem ferir a pele e os olhos claros do garoto.

A grama seca que exalava um aroma leve e salgado, o grande chafariz jorrando água pelas ventas das sombrias gárgulas esculpidas na pedra. As trepadeiras enroscando-se nas colunas e arcadas do claustro... Tudo ali parecia tão calmo. Silencioso.

Mas internamente, Zero reprimia uma vontade insana de gritar.

Sua cabeça zumbia pela falta de sono, as têmporas doíam como se lâminas estivessem atravessando-as e seus pensamentos latejavam em sua mente com as mesmas perguntas de sempre.

_ Qual era o problema com todo mundo naquele lugar?_

Por que não deixam de ser hipócritas e acabam logo com aquela coisa ridícula de protocolo e "coexistência pacífica"?

Ele tinha quase certeza de que com exceção de Kaien Cross, o atual presidente da Associação, ninguém ali realmente acreditava nesse tipo de coisa. Em ambos os lados, sejam vampiros ou humanos, todos apenas aturam essa farsa para manter algum tipo de ordem no sistema.

Uma ordem bem caótica, diga-se de passagem.

* * *

Talvez sua situação fosse até engraçada, se vista de certo ângulo: em qualquer outro lugar, se um empregado cumpre suas obrigações e excede as expectativas em seu cargo, ou é nomeado como o funcionário do mês ou recebe uma promoção. Mas ali, se Zero aplicava sua "eficiência" ao alvejar uma lista inteira de vampiros assassinos numa única noite, era tratado como um _workaholic_ psicótico.

E ele se perguntava, afinal, o que diabos os outros viam de tão errado em sua conduta.

Ora, ele é um _caçador!_ E caçadores existem apenas para caçar e matar. Paz e estabilidade estão fora de contexto. Destruir monstros é a sua missão, e ele é muito, muito bom nisso. Ponto final.

Mas...

Pensar e agir dessa maneira fria não fazia dele igualmente um monstro?

Talvez.

Ele já não era mais o tipo de criatura que pode ser chamada de _humano_.

_ Mas algumas vezes, só conseguimos derrotar os monstros que nos perseguem quando descobrimos em nós mesmos um pouco de monstruosidade... _

Ou não?

Apenas seguindo em frente, sem olhar para os lados e nem para trás, um caminho reto e sem retorno.

Por que deveria se importar com algo além de seus próprios objetivos?

Para a Associação, Zero não é nada mais que uma ferramenta cujo único direito é ouvir e cumprir ordens. E como tal, quando se tornar inútil, será descartado sem o menor remorso: sempre havia alguém á espreita, apenas esperando que ele falhasse ou decaísse para apunhalá-lo pelas costas.

Ou no coração, onde a morte é mais eficaz.

Ele sabe e sempre soube disso.

E aceitou, porque esta é a indulgência que o permite continuar vivendo, ou para ser mais específico, sobrevivendo dia após dia.

Pois é.

A vida dele consegue ser estranha em diversos sentidos, mesmo quando não fazia sentido algum.

E ironicamente, ele tinha praticamente assinado o próprio nome na lista dos carrascos da Associação, por ter atirado naquela garota estranha. Isto é, se ela morrer. Se for realmente apenas uma humana – coisa que ele definitivamente não acreditava.

Entretanto, de uma maneira que era estranha até para ele mesmo, não se sentia tão preocupado com isto. Já havia decidido e tinha plena convicção: não importava como, iria obter as respostas necessárias e acabaria com o infeliz que o deixou nessa situação, seja lá quem fosse.

Ainda que precisasse esperar tantas outras semanas detestáveis como aquela.

E por sorte ou azar, ele não precisaria esperar muito tempo.

:::

* * *

~{}~

* * *

:::


End file.
